Lucy
Real Name: Unknown, possibly Lucxi Case: Lost Identity Date: September 8, 1992 Location: Port Hueneme, California Case Details: "Lucy" or "Lucxi" was the name given by a young deaf-mute woman, apparently of Hispanic origin, who was found by a motorist, dancing on a divider on a busy street in Port Hueneme, California on September 8, 1992. The motorist took her to the Ventura County police department. The police tried to question her, but she was unable to communicate with them. The only clue to her identity was a receipt for a bank in San Diego, 200 miles south. The police had no reason to detain the young woman, so she was released. The next day, a police officer came upon the woman, again wandering along a busy street. She was placed in a homeless shelter for women. At first, she was unable to communicate with anyone. Communication specialist Chris Barrows was brought in to help communicate with the woman. The first thing Chris did was determine the woman's name. Chris and Marti, the shelter supervisor, wrote their names down and gestured to themselves. The woman apparently understood and began to make hand symbols in the form of letters. Chris wrote down the letters, which spelled the name "Lucxi". When the woman saw this, she had an instant positive reaction and recognition, which led Chris to believe that this was the woman's name. Lucxi is believed to be the derivative of a Spanish first name. The next thing they did was determine the woman's age. They were able to determine that the woman was twenty-three. However, they were not able to get much else from her. She claimed that she had flown on a plane from California, had a child, and that the baby was taken from her and she was left alone. She appeared to be well cared for. She also has normal grooming habits, such as the ability to brush her hair and clean herself. "Luxci" is Basque for Luci. The x is pronounced "ch". Many South Americans have emigrated to the Basque region of Spain. The police and the employees at the women's shelter hope that someone will be able to identify her. Extra Notes: This case first aired on the February 3, 1993 episode. Results: Unresolved. Sometime in 1993, Lucxi/Lucy left the shelter where she was staying and vanished; she was found in Cotati in December of 1993. She apparently had meth with her at the time. Doctors later determined that she actually could hear but had the mental age of a nine-year-old. Soon afterwards, she vanished again. According to some sources, as of May 1, 2014, Luxi is currently homeless and living in Santa Paula, California. She communicates with grunts and hand gestures and can often be seen walking around town with a stroller full of junk. Luxcie has been witnessed by local Santa Paulans speaking clear English and asking for small sums of money. Links: * Deaf Woman Is Found Wandering in Port Hueneme * Websleuths discussion on Lucy ---- Category: California Category:1992 Category:Unresolved Category: Lost Identity Cases Category:Disappearances Category:Drug-Related Cases